Dale
Dale was a popular student who attended Degrassi High School. He became known around the school in the 1990 to 1991 school year. He was a handsome young man who was very popular with the girls and he was also a competitive sports player and the captains of both the Degrassi Basketball Team and the Degrassi Football Team. He was best friends with Todd and B.L.T. Thomas and he was also friends with Simon Dexter and Luke Matthews. Dale was portrayed by Cameron Graham. Character History Degrassi High: Season 5 Dale was first seen in the episode Body Politics. That morning at school he met up with his friend Todd who asked him if would be going with girlfriend Debbie to the school's upcoming Semi-Formal. Dale then revealed to Todd that he broke up with Debbie the weekend before and he was now single. Then suddenly as he was distracted talking with Todd, he accidentally bumped into Lucy Fernandez and they both bent down to pick up their books and their eyes met, he smiled and introduced himself to her. Later that day he met up with Lucy at her locker and asked her out to the Semi-Formal with him. Which made Lucy excited because she really wanted to go really bad. That day after school his basketball team had practice everyday after school much to the chagrin of the girls' Volleyball team who's practice time was cut and moved to the early morning before school, The girls' Volleyball team showed up that afternoon to protest by practicing volleyball even when it wasn't their turn to practice. His team first tried to ask them to leave and became ruder and ruder, until Cindy asked to see the team captain which turned out to be Dale, this shocked Lucy, who hid behind her teammates not wanting him to see her and mess up their date. He then told the girls rudely that they should talk to the phy's ed department and that no one cared about girls volleyball and Dale and his teammates began laughing. The next day he and his team met with the girls' volleyball team to have a student council meeting about the unfairness of boys' getting all the after school practice time. When he came into the room he saw Lucy, smiled to her and told her they had to stop meeting like this, unaware that she would be protesting soon. Dale represented his team during the debate and he once again proved how rude and sexist he was by saying that the guys deserved new uniforms so they'd look good representing the school and that nobody cared about girl's volleyball. Then he was a little shocked when he saw Lucy stand up debating against his opinions. After she finished he looked to her shaking his head as if to say " Oh screw you!" After the student council meeting was over he lied to her saying he couldn't go to the semi-formal because he had to visit his aunt that night, when the truth was either he didn't want his team to see him siding with the enemy or because he felt bad about insulting her and her teammates. Lucy was really hurt by this because she wanted to go to the semi-formal so much but in the end, he ended up doing her a favor by turning her down because she ended up becoming closer to Bronco. In Showtime (1), he, Simon Dexter and Luke Matthews decided to take part in the school talent show by doing a silly routine for fun called the dancing Jockettes. They were dressed as part sport players and part ballerina dancing to theme "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" They gave quite an amusing rehearsal. Later that day Dale along with the rest of his classmates were in shock as they found out that Claude Tanner had committed suicide that afternoon. In Showtime (2), a few days later after Claude's suicide, he met with his friends and all the other people who were taking part in the talent show to discuss whether or not it should still be on that year, after Spike suggested that the take up a benefit collection during the talent show and give it to Claude's parents or a charity of their choice, it was back on. That night of the talent show the Dancing Jockettes were up first, this time they were dressed completely as ballerinas and put on a very amusing show. In Three's a Crowd, he was running for student council president for the upcoming September, unaware at time that the school would soon be closed for renovations. whether he won the position or not was never revealed at all.. Also as Spike had a scary daydream of Snake laughing at her for asking him to the upcoming school dance Dale was shown as one of the many people who broke into laughter, but thankfully it was just a daydream. Also Amy and Allison who were looking desperately for dates to the upcoming school dance, were about to ask him to go to the dance with one of them when it was revealed that Dale had a new girlfriend. Relationships *Debbie **Start up: Before Body Politics (DH 205) **Break up: Before Body Politics (DH 205) ***Reason: Dale broke up with her, but never explained why. Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Characters Category:DH Season 2 Category:Male Characters Category:DH Teens Category:Athlete Category:Recurring Characters